Cherry ChapStick
by ITOxYAOIcomplex
Summary: J/K Joey's left waiting in the cold, though he understands. "Seto's a busy man."A startling discovery leaves Seto to believe perhaps he's too busy...Has his puppy wandered off in search of another warmth? '“Cherry…?” Seto wondered aloud.'Oneshot! plz RnR!


**Pairing/s: Seto X Joey**

_**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway whatsoever, own Yugioh - or, well much anything at all… 'cept mayb a stick of cherry chapstickxP**_

_**Warnings: **_

_**-Shounen-ai(boys love- not yaoi, srry;p) **_

_**-short pointless mushy romance3**_

_**-Slight vulgar language**_

_**-Over used 'cliché'/'cheese scenes **_

_**Ty now plz enjoy!x3**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Cherry Chapstick**

**-_-Oneshot-_-**

"Un, thanks!" his voice was light, yet underlined with slight hesitation, possible embarrassment and other hidden emotions. His breath coming out in small wisps of white as he spoke, the air growing chillier as the skies grew darker.

Raking a shaky hand threw his messy blond hair, Joey shook his head to clear it. _He's late…_

The girl standing next to him giggled, giving the teen boy at her side a short glance she spoke up "He'll probably be here soon, I better go…"

With that she threw her arms around him an stood on her toes, kissing his cheek gently. She smiled against his warm cheek before releasing her hold on the taller body, hoping dearly that everything would work itself out.

Offering him a soft knowing smile an final wink she turned away quietly.

She didn't get far, as her arm was grabbed by a strong yet gentle hand, Joey spun her around and pulled her into a tight embrace. His strong muscular arms encircled her firmly with no chance of her wiggling out until he allowed it, but she didn't seem to mind that as she returned the gesture and leaned close to the blond. Sighing softly.

"Thank ya, fer everythin'." he whispered hoarsely into her ear, his voice was raw with emotion.

* * *

"Hey…" _yer late. _

"Work ran late, did you wait long?" _Sorry…_

"Nah, it's fine yer a busy man!" _It's not yer fault, besides I don' mind waiting, if it's for you…_At this he flashed the other a wide grin. Not to surprised the other could read behind the meanings in his words.

"Hn," _You shouldn't be like that, Puppy._ "Did you get very cold?" he actually sounded concerned, strange for the usually stoic CEO.

Though not so much for Joey considering they had been lovers for a while now. Though the concern for his being warmed him all the same.

A small shiver ran down his spine, but he wasn't sure of why; the hot concerned brunet in front of him, the sharp cold winds blowing in attempts to finally freeze everything, or his own deep feelings and mind numbing desire for his lover.

"Nah, I'm-" he was unable to finish the sentence as strong arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him close. "Sorry I'm late, Puppy…" he breathed deeply into the blonde's ear. Successfully sending shivers down his spine once more.

"Seto…" he practically moaned.

"I'll make up my tardiness to you, alright…" he whispered huskily into the blonde's ear.

"Seto…" Joey muttered, his mind thoroughly fogged with obvious desire for the other man.

Giving the boy in his arms a soft, rare, and truly endearing smile Kaiba nuzzled his neck and breathed deeply pausing shortly at the strange sent. But he shoved any of those thoughts away quickly enough.

Joey didn't wait a second to respond as he cuddled closer to the older teen.

"Hn…" Seto's lips pressed firmly against his in a deep passionate kiss. Which both fully intended to continue and even deepen, except…

Kaiba pulled away, quite suddenly too, making the younger male wobble on his pleasure weakened feet. He whimpered and stumbled at the loss of the warm strong body he had been close to. Taking a needed second to fully ground himself , he glared at the brunt growling "Seto…?!"

"Cherry…?" Seto wondered aloud.

"W-what??" the younger boy yelped.

"Cherry." the blue eyed teen concluded.

"Huh?"

"Hn…" he didn't sound happy.

"Eh…" Joey started.

The taller teen stepped close once more, lifting his face by his chin. Joey whimpered at the gesture, too confused to keep up.

Seto leaned close, nearly kissing the shorter boy, instead though he nipped at his lips gently. His tongue ran itself over his bottom lip, causing the blond to moan loudly. "Seto?" he rasped throwing his arms around the taller teen's neck and crushing their lips together.

Quite hastily Kaiba pulled back away, glaring he finally spoke up in clearer words. "Who the _hell_ is she?!"

Joey jumped at the demand and pure venom in his words and stepped backward.

"Nan?"(What?)

"Who is she?" Seto demanded once more.

"Who??"

"You know who!"

"I do??"

"Who is she, Wheeler?!"

Joey visibly flinched.

"The…one you've been running around with." he bit back the urge to call the person some rather vulgar names. "The one who's been keeping you company when I'm not around? The one who's been keeping you warm when I can't?" emotion was nearly raw on his face as he continued.

"The one you now smell like, and…" he paused, his shoulders visibly shaking with hurt and anger. "and, now taste of."

"W-what??" Joey gaped, clearly shocked.

"You _know_!" Seto snapped.

"Eh?"

"Who, damn it, who?"

"_Cherry…?" Seto wondered aloud._

"_W-what??" the younger boy yelped._

"_Cherry." the blue eyed teen concluded._

"_Huh?"_

"_Hn…" he didn't sound happy._

"_Eh…" Joey started._

_The taller teen stepped close once more, lifting his face by his chin. Joey whimpered at the gesture, too confused to keep up._

_Seto leaned close, nearly kissing the shorter boy, instead though he nipped at his lips gently. His tongue ran itself over his bottom lip, causing the blond to moan loudly. "Seto?" he rasped throwing his arms around the taller teen's neck and crushing their lips together._

"Shit!" Joey hissed finally at realization.

"I'd say." (Whaah Seto made a joke!!O.o -scared-)

"Neh, Seto listen it's not…"

" 'What I think?' You _are_ not serious right, Wheeler, 'It's not what I think'?!" the brunet growled.

"It's really not!! Just listen!"

"No damn it! You listen, who the hell is she!? And why, why Wheeler?"

"Serenity! An because she wanted to come see how I was, she knows yer late a lot an wanted to make sure I was alright waitin' out here fer ya!! Da cherry's chap-stick!! She let me borrow some of her's 'cause im out an wouldn' leave cause I didn' wanna miss you!!" he was at this point yelling. "My lips chap easily in da winter…" he added more softly.

Joey gave a sniffle glaring heatedly at the ground so the other wouldn't see the tears stinging his eyes.

"Oh…" was all Seto managed as his cheeks heated uncomfortably, he'd overreacted.

It remained silent after that, the only sounds were the quieted street, not many were still out in the cold at this time. Not surprising.

A small whimper broke the silence mere moments later but no other sound followed.

Seto simply stepped close to the younger male and wrapped his arms tightly around him, pulling their bodies close. His hand touch his lover's blond locks a second before settling for gentle comforting strokes. He pulled him closer with the arm still encircling him. Bracing himself for whatever was to come, he heaved a heavy sigh and finally spoke up.

"Puppy, Joey…" he paused thinking shortly then continued the thought "I did it again, ne? Overreacting,, jumping to conclusions…I'm," he paused again "I'm sorry, Puppy."

At that Joey looked up, his eyes wide and teary. "Nah, nah…it's fine Seto! It's just the way you are!" he smiled softly, adoration clear in his gold honey eyes. "Thank you fer apologizing though, 'n sorry I upset ya."

"Hn," Kaiba gave a slight nod smiling softly at the blond puppy in his arms.

Ready for that to be done and over with to make way for more pleasing thoughts and actions, the brunet smirked slightly tugging his puppy's face up once more by his chin.

"Un, now we are both forgiven…" he leaned close his nose brushing against the other's, his lips then fully capturing the younger teen's. His tongue danced over Joey's asking, rather nicely for Kaiba, for entrance. Which he was instantly granted.

His fingers tangled themselves in golden locks as the owner's fingers tangled themselves into chestnut tresses. Both teens moaned noisily and crushed their bodies closer.

Tongues battled and submitted, danced and tasted, explored and wandered.

Both simultaneously pulled back to catch their breathes, "Seto…" Joey moaned in his ear as the taller males mouth found that they liked the taste of his neck and would there for tease, nip, suckle and lap it greedily before coming back to his lips.

He paused, "Joey, what did you mean by 'it's just the way you are'? he asked in a sudden serious tone.

"Hm?" the blond answered obviously distracted.

"What's the way I am?" Seto questioned then waited quietly for an answer.

"Eh?" another pause the realization struck. "Oh!"

Seto arched an eyebrow waiting.

"Dat, um…Yeah, ya know yer jus' easily made jealous an all…"

He paused wondering what the other thought of that, seeing the quickly narrowing eyes of his lover he continued hastily. "I really like dat though, ya know, it kinda reminds me…"

"Reminds you..?"

"Dat ya really love me…" he finished sheepishly.

That melted any anger, annoyance, or concerns for the matter the blue-eyed-CEO held. A warm loving smile plastered itself to his features as he pulled his puppy lover close and whispered softly in his ear. "and I really do, Puppy."

"Hmm, love you to…" he trailed off as his blue-eyed lover leaned close once more, their lips brushing before pressing close once more.

Seto noted silently as he nipped an lapped his lover's lips for entrance he rather enjoyed the taste of cherry chap-stick, at least on his lover, Joey.

_And only Joey…_

_**Fin!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**A/N:**_

_**-Hey, heheh I'm back…ya kno how it iz busy, annoying computer malfunctions…still working on it! It'z been awhile since I've posted anything(I kno, horrible) well I randomly got this idea an since it's so short(an lacks certain more embarrassing-adult things -cough-Understanding you-cough-) I was able at get it done -yAyZz- 4 small accomplishments!! Hehe, diz idea keeps floating in my head(lik many still r) so I couldn't deny it any longer!**_

_**-Nxt, those also reading my other 'Puppyshipping' fic(yup, ive grown 2 lov dat word, 4 reasons I wnt take ur time up 2 explain) "Understanding you" I hav many excuses, I assure u(listed above) and hope 2 post ch 19 in d nxt wk - if all goes well!**_

_**-Last, I kno diz isn't my best work and probably has many mistakes such as poor description of things lik story bt datz fine, itz nt serious(O.o whoa!!)jus a short lil fic I thought up…xp**_

_**-Srryz an ty!-**_

_**Plz dnt 4get 2 review, it makes me happy, ya kno!!xDD**_

_**-Cyax3 **_


End file.
